sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ναπολεόντεια Μάχη
Ναπολεόντειος Μάχη Battle thumb|300px| [[Μάχη Ναπολεόντεια Μάχη Μάχες Γης --- Μάχες Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή Μάχες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Μάχες Νεώτερης Εποχής Νεώτερη Εποχή Μάχες Σύγχρονης Εποχής Σύγχρονη Εποχή --- Πόλεμος Πόλεμοι Γης Χερσαία Μάχη Ναυμαχία Αερομαχία Αρματομαχία Ιππομαχία Μονομαχία Αψιμαχία Ξιφομαχία --- Οπλισμός Οπλικά Φορήματα Πολεμικές Μηχανές ]] - Μία Μάχη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ναπολεόντεια" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Ναπολέων Α'". Εισαγωγή This list includes all those battles which were fought during the Napoleonic Era, April 1796 – 18 June 1815. A *Μάχη Aboukir (Battle of Abukir (1799)) 2 January – 20 February 1799 *Μάχη Abensberg (Battle of Abensberg) 20 April 1809 *Siege of Acre 17 March – 20 May 1799 *Battle of Alba de Tormes 26 November 1809 *Μάχη Albuera (Battle of la Albuera) 16 May 1811 *Battle of Algeciras Bay 8 and 12 July 1801 *Μάχη Amstetten (Battle of Amstetten) 5 November 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Arcis-sur-Aube]] 20–21 March 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Aspern-Essling]] 22 May 1809 *Μάχη Auerstadt (Battle of Auerstadt) 14 October 1806 *Μάχη (Battle of the Bridge of Arcole|Battle of Arcole]] 15–17 November 1796 *Μάχη Austerlitz (Battle of Austerlitz) 2 December 1805 B *Battle of Badajoz 16 March – 6 April 1812 *Μάχη (Battle of Bailén]] 18 – 22 July 1808 *Μάχη Barrosa (Battle of la Barrosa]] 5 March 1811 *Μάχη Bassano (Battle of Bassano]) 8 September 1796 *Μάχη Bautzen (Battle of Bautzen) 21 May 1813 *Μάχη Berezina (Battle of Berezina) 26–29 November 1812 *Μάχη Bergisel (Battles of Bergisel) 2 April – 1 November 1809 *Μάχη Borodino (Battle of Borodino) 7 September 1812 *Μάχη Burgos (Battle of Burgos) - Battle of Gamonal 7 November 1808 *Μάχη Bussaco (Battle of Bussaco, Buçaco) 27 September 1810 C *Siege of Cádiz 5 February 1810, 24 August 1812 *Μάχη (Battle of Caldiero (1805)|Battle of Caldiero]] 30 October 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Castiglione]] 5 August 1796 *Μάχη (Battle of Castlebar]] 27 August 1798 *Μάχη (Battle of Champaubert]] 10 February 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Chateau-Thierry (1814)|Battle of Château-Thierry]] 2 February 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Copenhagen (1801)|Battle of Copenhagen]] 2 April 1801 *Μάχη (Battle of A Coruña|Battle of Corunna]] 16 January 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Craonne]] 7 March 1814 D *Μάχη (Second Battle of Dego|Battle of Dego]] 14–15 April 1796 *Μάχη (Battle of Dennewitz]] 6 September 1813 *Μάχη (Battle of Dresden]] 26–27 August 1813 *Μάχη (Battle of Dürenstein]] 11 November 1805 E *Μάχη (Battle of Eckmühl]] 22 April 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Elchingen]] 14 October 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Espinosa|Battle of Espinosa de los Monteros]] 10–11 November 1808 *Μάχη (Battle of Eylau]] 7–8 February 1807 F *Μάχη (Battle of Cape Finisterre (1805)|Battle of Cape Finisterre]] 22 July 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Friedland]] 14 June 1807 *Μάχη (Battle of Fuentes de Onoro|Battle of Fuentes de Oñoro]] 3–5 May 1811 G *Μάχη (Battle of the Gebora|Battle of the Gevora river]] 19 February 1811 *Siege of Gerona 6 May – 12 December 1809 H *Siege of Hamburg 30 May 1813 – 27 May 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Haslach-Jungingen]] 11 October 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Heilsberg]] 10 June 1807 *Μάχη (Battle of Hohenlinden]] 3 December 1800 J *Μάχη (Battle of Jena]] 14 October 1806 K * \Μάχη|Μάχη ]] (Battle of Kaihona 15 March 1807 L *Μάχη (Battle of Landshut (1809)|Battle of Landshut]] 21 April 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Leipzig]] 16–19 October 1813 *Μάχη (Battle of Ligny]] 16 June 1815 *Μάχη (Battle of Lodi]] 10 May 1796 *Μάχη (Battle of Lübeck]] 6 November 1806 *Μάχη (Battle of Lützen (1813)|Battle of Lützen]] 2 May 1813 M *Μάχη (Battle of Marengo]] 14 June 1800 *Μάχη (Battle of María]] 15 June 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Medellín]] 28 March 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Medina del Rio Seco|Battle of Medina de Rioseco]] 14 July 1808 *Μάχη (Battle of Millesimo]] 13 April 1796 *Μάχη (Battle of the Mincio River (1814)|Battle of the Mincio River]] 8 February 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Mondovi]] 21 April 1796 *Μάχη (Battle of Montebello (1800)|Battle of Montebello]] 9 June 1800 *Μάχη (Battle of Montenotte]] 12 April 1796 *Μάχη (Battle of Montmirail]] 11 February 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Mount Tabor]] 16 April 1799 N *Μάχη (Battle of the Nile]] 1–2 August 1798 *Μάχη (Battle of Novi (1799)|Battle of Novi]] 15 August 1799 O *Battle of Ocaña 19 November 1809 *Battle of Cape Ortegal 4 November 1805 *Battle of Orthez 27 February 1814 P *Μάχη (Battle of Pancorbo (1808)|Battle of Pancorbo]] 31 October 1808 *Μάχη (Battle of Piave River (1809)|Battle of Piave River]] 7–8 May 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of the Pyramids]] 21 July 1798 Q *Μάχη (Battle of Quatre Bras]] 16 June 1815 R *Μάχη (Battle of Raab]] 14 June 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Raszyn (1809)|Battle of Raszyn]] 9 April 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Rivoli]] 14–15 January 1797 *Μάχη (Battle of Roliça]] 17 August 1808 *Battle of La Rothière 1 February 1814 *Battle of Rovereto 4 September 1796 S *Μάχη (Battle of Saalfeld]] 10 October 1806 *Μάχη (Battle of Schöngrabern]] 16 November 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Salamanca]] - Battle of Los Arapiles 22 July 1812 *Μάχη (Battle of Smolensk (1812)|Battle of Smolensk]] 17 August 1812 *Μάχη (Battle of Somosierra]] 30 November 1808 T *Μάχη (Battle of Talavera]] 27–28 July 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Tamames]] 18 October 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Trafalgar]] 21 October 1805 *Μάχη (Battle of Trebbia (1799)|Battle of Trebbia]] 17–19 June 1799 *Siege of Toulon September–December 1793 *Μάχη (Battle of Tudela]] 23 November 1808 U *Μάχη (Battle of Ulm]] 16–19 October 1805 V *Μάχη (Battle of Valls]] 25 February 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Valmaseda]] 5 November 1808 *Μάχη (Battle of Valutino]] 8 August 1812 *Μάχη (Battle of Vauchamps]] 14 February 1814 *Μάχη (Battle of Vimeiro]] 20 August 1808 *Μάχη (Battle of Vitoria]] 21 June 1813 W *Μάχη (Battle of Wagram]] 5–6 July 1809 *Μάχη (Battle of Waterloo]] 18 June 1815 *Μάχη (Battle of Wavre]] 18–19 June 1815 *Μάχη (Battle of Wertingen]] 8 October 1805 Z *1st Siege of Zaragoza 15 June – 13 August 1808 *2nd Siege of Zaragoza 20 December 1808 – 20 February 1809 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πόλεμος *Ναυμαχία *Αερομαχία *Χερσαία Μάχη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μάχες 19ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μάχες Ευρώπης